


Ciudad de espejismos

by Bry_Aizoo



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: First Time, M/M, Malec
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bry_Aizoo/pseuds/Bry_Aizoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec, Jace e Isabelle son cazadores de sombras, nephilim, humanos con sangre de ángel circulando por sus venas, capaces de utilizar los poderes de las runas para destruir demonios.<br/>Alec es gay y está enamorado de su mejor amigo, hermano adoptivo y compañero de batalla, Jace. La única que sabe su secreto es Isabelle, y ahora también Clary, la extraña chica humana de la que Jace se ha encaprichado y que parece echárselo en cara al tiempo que le llama cobarde. Quizá por ese motivo Alec fue mucho más imprudente que de costumbre, y quizá por ese motivo ahora se muere, destrozado por el ataque de un demonio mayor, y con su veneno corriendo por las venas.<br/>Su tutor, Hodge, no ha podido curarle. Los hermanos silenciosos le dan ya por muerto. Desde las profundidades de su inconsciencia, le ha parecido escuchar gritos y una explosión. Es un mal momento para un ataque.</p><p>Por suerte, Magnus Bane pasaba por allí. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este fue mi primer fanfic.  
> Cuando leí los libros, la historia dejaba un agujero tan hondo que dolía. Así que lo rellené a mi manera. :P

**Las Garras de la Parca**

Isabelle atravesó el pasillo por enésima vez. El rítmico y acelerado sonido de sus botas golpeando el enlosado resonaba y se amplificaba dando una mínima idea del tamaño del edificio que habían convertido en su hogar; el Instituto. Apenas podía contener el llanto, lo sentía como una losa oprimiéndole el pecho. No era que tuviera miedo a la muerte, no. Sabía que tanto Alec como ella misma eran guerreros, y que cada vez que vestía la ropa negra, se dibujaban las runas y salían tras los demonios, podía ser que uno de ellos no regresara. Lo sabían desde que eran pequeños, les habían educado para ello; era su vida. Pero en lo profundo de su interior Isabelle siempre había creído que sería rápido, que pasaría y punto. Y aunque doliera, aunque fuera difícil, lo superaría porque... así eran las cosas.

Pero esa vez era diferente porque no era dolor lo que sentía, lo que sentía era la más completa impotencia y eso era algo que ella odiaba sentir. Había corrido a buscar a Hodge pero no le había encontrado por ninguna parte. Su tutor, la persona que se ocupaba de curarles cuando sucedía algo así, no estaba. Sencillamente había desaparecido. Y no hacía ni una hora que el Hermano Jeremiah había dicho que estaba más allá de los conocimientos de los Hermanos Silenciosos. Sabía que no debía llorar, pero deseaba más que nada que su madre estuviera allí, y no en Idris. Y Jace... ¿por qué no estaba Jace? ¿Dónde se había metido? ¿Qué podía haber más importante que el estado de Alec?

Quiso enfadarse con él pero no pudo, estaba demasiado enfadada consigo misma. Su hermano se estaba muriendo y solo estaba ella.

Y no podía hacer nada.

Se armó de valor y entró en la enfermería. No quería estar allí pero le aterrorizaba la idea de que Alec muriera y no hubiera nadie a su lado. No se lo merecía. Él no la habría abandonado. Él habría estado hasta el final, sujetando su mano.

Se acercó temblorosa y sujetó la mano de su hermano. Estaba inconsciente y parecía dormir si no fuera por los gruesos gotarrones de sudor que surcaban su rostro ceniciento, y  los labios apretados en una mueca de dolor. No, no parecía como si durmiera, parecía como si tuviera una pesadilla, una de la que no podía despertar.

Alec siempre había sido un chico pálido. Tenía tendencia a ocultar su rostro tras una descuidada mata de oscuros cabellos, dejando intuir apenas, unos ojos azules y limpios que parecían arrancados del mismísimo cielo. Pero ahora esos ojos estaban cerrados y nada parecía indicar que volverían a abrirse.

—Alec, por favor —gimoteó Isabelle—. Por favor, aguanta.

«Aguanta hasta que no esté sola. Hasta que venga alguien que pueda ayudarte».

El sonido de la campana de la entrada hizo que diera un respingo. Se levantó, sobresaltada. ¿Quién podría ser? Cualquier cazador de sombras podía entrar sin necesidad de llamar a la puerta. Por un momento, Isabelle pensó que a lo mejor sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas. Pero no tardó ni un segundo en agarrar su látigo. Solo por precaución.

—Ahora vuelvo —dijo a su hermano, como si este pudiera escucharla.

No sabía muy bien a quién iba a encontrar cuando abriera la puerta, pero ni en sus más extraños sueños se le ocurrió que la persona que estaba allí sería Magnus Bane.

Había conocido al brujo en una fiesta la noche anterior, aunque ahora, parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde aquello. Les había dado bastante información pero no se había mostrado muy colaborador. Había dicho claramente que no haría nada gratis. También había coqueteado con Alec. Pero guiñar un ojo y sugerirle que le llamara no explicaba para nada su presencia allí.

—Nos conocemos, ¿verdad? —dijo, mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

—Eres Magnus Bane —dijo Isabelle sorprendida—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Me llegó el rumor de que podríais necesitar mi ayuda —dijo, mientras se escabullía al interior del Instituto. Isabelle dudó un momento, y cerró la puerta tras él.

—No sé qué te han dicho pero no necesitamos hechizos ni... —empezó a decir.

—¿No? —preguntó el brujo, alzando una ceja en una expresión de inocencia exagerada—. ¿Ni siquiera de los que salvan vidas? —Isabelle boqueó como un pez fuera del agua, completamente anonadada ante la oferta que le hacía el subterráneo—. Cierra la boca, pequeña —dijo, empujando con el índice su barbilla—. Y démonos prisa porque todavía no puedo arrancar a los muertos de las garras de la parca.

***

Fue amable la primera vez que pidió a Isabelle que saliera de la habitación. Fue realmente amable la segunda vez, insistió en que era lo mejor, pero ella no quería alejarse de su hermano. Magnus suspiró y pidió, por tercer vez, empezando a perder la amabilidad que le dejara solo para poder trabajar. Cuando la cazadora se negó por enésima vez, Magnus dejó la amabilidad a un lado, chasqueó los dedos y la petrificó.

—Mira, pequeña —dijo, con rabia mal disimulada que hacía temblar su voz—. Necesito toda mi energía para curar a tu hermano y no puedo perderla en estúpidos hechizos como el que te acabo de hacer. Estamos hablando de heridas graves. Estamos hablando de un demonio mayor. Estamos hablando de tiempo perdido con estupideces. He venido a salvar a este chico así que, ahora, sé buena chica, sal de la habitación y prepara el desayuno.

Dudó un momento antes de retirar el hechizo, se imaginaba a una cazadora de sombras enfurecida que intentaría rebanarle al cuello en cuanto lo hiciera. Pero en vez de eso, Isabelle agachó la cabeza, temblaba. En sus ojos pardos brillaban las lágrimas contenidas.

—Dime que le salvarás —pidió.

—Le salvaré —respondió Magnus con voz firme pero sin mirarla.

Podía haberse andado con tecnicismos o podría admitir que no estaba seguro de lograrlo pero que daría su mejor esfuerzo por salvar la vida de un chico de ojos azules con el que tan solo había coincidido unos minutos. Pero su respuesta parecía ser lo que Isabelle Lightbood necesitaba para abandonar la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Magnus entrecerró los ojos y se ocupó de que la puerta no se volviera a abrir. Necesitaba espacio.

—Si querías que viniera, una llamada telefónica habría bastado, chico bonito —murmuró pensando que, efectivamente, el rostro del muchacho parecía esculpido en mármol por el cincel de un maestro—. No era necesario que buscaras la muerte con tanta desesperación.

Magnus no era joven y había visto muchas cosas en sus casi ochocientos años de vida. «Sabe más el diablo por viejo que por diablo», rezaba el dicho, y eso se podía aplicar también a él. Y si algo había aprendido en esos ochocientos años era que la eternidad era demasiado tiempo para pasarla solo y no podía desdeñar la aparición de cupido. Hacía casi demasiado tiempo que el gordo con alas no le hería con su flecha. Incluso había llegado a pensar que no volvería a suceder y sin embargo, había sucedido. Sabía que acabaría escaldado, lo sabía. Siempre era así cuando había amor por medio.

«¿Amor? Eso es precipitarse incluso para ti, viejo. ¡No le conoces!», se reprendió. Pero de alguna forma sí lo hacía. Había visto sus ojos, había visto su alma y ahora daría cualquier cosa por verla otra vez.

—Podría contemplarte toda la vida —suspiró—, pero si me quedo mirándote eso no será mucho tiempo.

Con un gesto enérgico, retiró las sábanas de la cama. Alec se estremeció con el aire frío. Marcus se sentó a su lado en la cama y atrajo su cuerpo hacia sí, haciendo que la cabeza del joven reposara sobre su pecho. Estaba frío, muy frío. El brujo frunció el ceño, eso no era bueno.

—Alec, escúchame —le susurró al oído—. Tienes que quedarte conmigo. Escucha mi voz y síguela como una cuerda. Imagínate que es una cuerda y quédate agarrado a ella porque esto se va a mover mucho y podrías caerte. Y si te caes, te perderás, ¿me entiendes? Sujétate fuerte.

Era una forma de hablar, por supuesto, pero tampoco distaba mucho de la realidad. Se trataba de invocar a los restos del demonio que había en el cuerpo del muchacho, abrir sus heridas, hacer que la sangre envenenada saliera de él y volver a cerrar antes de que la pérdida de sangre fuera excesiva. Y eso no era todo. El veneno del demonio era energía, energía que envenenaba el alma y se adentraba hasta lo más profundo.

—No pienso quemarme sin ni siquiera tocar la llama —gruñó—. Alec, sígueme. Alec, vuelve conmigo, abre los ojos. Sé que estás ahí, chico, tienes que hacer un esfuerzo.

El joven pareció reaccionar. Al principio, solo se movió un poco, pero perezosamente entornó los párpados. El iris de sus ojos de cielo apenas era visible tras la tupida cortina negra de sus largas pestañas pero fue suficiente para que Magnus suspirara aliviado y soltara una exclamación.

—¡Sí! —dijo con júbilo. Ese sencillo gesto significaba que Alec todavía estaba allí dentro y, lo más importante, podía escucharle y tenía la voluntad para obedecerle—. Ahora recuerda, sigue mi voz y agárrate a ella como si fuera una cuerda. No te sueltes y... —dudó un momento antes de continuar, pero aunque el chico emanara cierta aura de cautivadora inocencia, era un cazador de sombras y estaba preparado para eso—. O tienes que estarlo —pensó en voz alta—. No quiero asustarte pero... va a doler. Va a doler mucho. Pero no te sueltes, ¿vale? No te sueltes —repitió mientras mentalmente buscaba la plegaria que necesitaba.

Colocó su mano en el pecho de Alec, justo a la altura de donde tenía el corazón que se había salvado por los pelos del surco que atravesaba la caja torácica y que ahora no era más que una cicatriz pálida, fruto, seguramente, de una de las runas de curación. Magnus se concentró y empezó a salmodiar. De sus dedos salieron destellos azulados. El cuerpo de Alec se convulsionó de forma violenta, como si le hubieran atacado con un arma eléctrica. Magnus se mordió el labio inferior antes de hacer el siguiente paso pero no podía permitirse vacilar. Con violencia, separó la mano y, al hacerlo, la herida que surcaba el tórax del joven desde el hombro hasta el hígado se abrió.

Los gritos resonaron en todo el edificio.

***

Alec entreabrió los ojos cuando los rayos del sol ya iluminaban la estancia. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Intentó moverse pero un dolor agudo le hizo cambiar de opinión. El pecho le dolía como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón, se lo hubieran vuelto a poner  y le hubieran remachado la herida con una pistola de grapas. Hasta respirar se había convertido en algo doloroso. Entonces, una idea extraña se escurrió entre las brumas de sus pensamientos: estaba vivo.

—Bueno días, bella durmiente —dijo una voz risueña a su lado. Alec abrió los ojos sorprendido al encontrar al brujo sentado en su misma cama.

—Eres... —tartamudeó cuando quiso decir su nombre. No le salían las palabras.

—Poco a poco, Alec. —dijo, ayudándole a incorporarse. El brujo pronunciaba su nombre con un ronroneo felino que le puso la piel de gallina y le hizo sonrojarse—. Eso ha estado cerca, demasiado. Un poco más, y ni siquiera yo podría haberte traído de regreso. Habría sido todo un desperdicio —dijo mordiéndose el labio en un mohín compungido.

—¿Tú...? ¿Tú me has salvado? —preguntó.

— _Oui_ —asintió Magnus.

—¿Cómo...?¿Quién...? ¿Por qué...? —Su intención no había sido que sonara así pero las preguntas se agolpaban en su mente y todas tenían urgencia en ser respondidas.

—De una en una, cielo —dijo. Los ojos felinos chisporroteaban divertidos. En esa ocasión había prescindido de la purpurina y el cabello oscuro le caía por los hombros, pero, aunque se hubiera dejado en casa el vestuario multicolor, de alguna forma, seguía brillando—. Cómo... con mi magia, ¿cómo si no? ¿Quién...? Si te refieres a quién me avisó... digamos que no pasa nada en esta ciudad sin que yo me entere y tú estabas, cómo decirlo de forma suave, bajo observación.

—¿Me vigilabas? —se sorprendió Alec. No sabía si debía sentirse ofendido o preocupado, de una forma extraña lo que se sentía era alagado. Muy alagado. Ese sentimiento hizo que se sonrojara aún más.

—No exactamente pero sí, podíamos decir que sí. Y contestando a tu tercera pregunta —continuó el brujo—. El... por qué. —Magnus pareció dudar antes de responder. Clavó en él sus ojos felinos y sintió como si le desnudara el alma. Alec se sintió muy violento y tragó saliva. ¿Qué le estaba haciendo ese hombre? ¿Por qué se sentía así?—. Porque espero que me paguen por ello —dijo, levantándose de la cama.

—¿Pagarte?

—No hago obras de caridad, cielo —dijo poniéndose el abrigo—. Te aseguro que espero recibir algo a cambio de todo esto.

«Dinero... claro, ahora tiene sentido», pensó Alec, sorprendiéndose al sentirse tan decepcionado. ¿Qué respuesta habría preferido? Agachó la cabeza y forzó la sonrisa, no importaban los motivos, acababa de salvarle la vida. Como mínimo, debía ser educado.

—Gracias —murmuró. Le habría gustado poner más énfasis en sus palabras pero no pudo.

—De nada —contestó Magnus con sequedad. Entonces, le miró de nuevo y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, le besó.

Alec se quedó paralizado. Al principio se horrorizó pero no lo apartó. En su lugar, se permitió entreabrir los labios y dejar que una lengua juguetona se introdujera en su boca y jugara con la suya en una danza serpentina que le llenaba con sabores de especias orientales. Magnus se apretó contra su pecho y Alec gimió de dolor pero no se alejó. Quería más de lo que el brujo parecía ofrecerle. Nunca había besado a nadie. Nunca. Alguna vez se había permitido soñar con que ese primer beso era con Jace, pero la realidad trataba a sus sueños a patadas y llegó a creer que nunca sucedería. ¿Por qué iba alguien a fijarse en él? Ahora que había sucedido no quería que terminara, así que, cuando Magnus se separó, Alec se sintió vacío, como si le hubieran robado el aliento.

—Llámame —dijo el brujo escribiendo su teléfono en el papel—. Discutiremos los detalles del pago.

Se marchó, guiñándole un ojo y lanzando un beso al aire. Y llegó Isabella, y se colgó de su cuello, emocionada de que estuviera vivo. Y en todo ese tiempo, su corazón dejó de latir y se olvidó de respirar.

—Isabella —dijo, volviendo a la realidad. Su hermana le abrazaba con fuerza, sin saber que al hacerlo le lastimaba pero no le dijo nada y devolvió el abrazo. Pero aunque Isabella estaba entre sus brazos, Alec no pensaba en ella. Agachó la cabeza, ocultó su rostro tras su pelo y se permitió una sonrisa. Una sonrisa secreta y un vistazo de reojo a la nota que había encima de la mesita de noche.

«¿Llamarle? Puede... puede que lo haga»


	2. Ya no soy un niño

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quizá no sea un día especial pero Alec necesita estar con alguien. En su mano, el número de teléfono de Magnus Bane.

**_El Funeral de Peter Pan_ **

_Asesinada por las hordas de la cordura, la imaginación murió ahogada en llanto de niño._

 

El número ocupaba la pantalla del teléfono móvil y solo tenía que pulsar la tecla para iniciar la llamada. El icono del teléfono verde brillaba sugerente pero, una vez más, la pantalla se apagó sin que su amo hubiera pulsado la opción. Alec arrojó el móvil encima de la cama y suspiró.

«Llámame; discutiremos los detalles del pago».

—Es una tontería —murmuró, apoyando la cabeza en el escritorio. Miró de reojo la luz rojiza que se filtraba por los cristales de su dormitorio. Estaba anocheciendo y nada había pasado.

Le dolía.

No era como si no lo entendiera, era muy consciente de que con los últimos acontecimientos ese tipo de cosas triviales era lo último que debían preocuparles. No debería darle importancia, tampoco era para tanto.

Pero seguía doliendo.

Alec miró con desgana el sobre que tenía delante. No recordaba cuánto había soñado con que llegara ese día, el día en el que sería uno más. Ahora todo eso carecía de sentido. Pero no servía de nada seguir lamentándose.

Se levantó, dejó la carta encima de la mesa y salió de la habitación. Sus pasos le guiaron hasta la cocina, su hermana debía de estar preparando la cena pero no era así. No había nadie. Siguió caminando hasta que el sonido de un piano encaminó sus pasos.

No se sorprendió al ver a Jace tocando el instrumento. Sus rizos rubios caían por su rostro e incluso en la distancia, era capaz de ver el reflejo de sus ojos dorados.

—¿Has visto a Isabella? —preguntó Alec.

—Ha salido —contestó su amigo sin ni siquiera mirarle—. Con un caballero hada, creo. No sé, no le he hecho mucho caso cuando me lo ha contado. Dijo que volvería tarde.

—Entiendo —contestó él, agachando la cabeza. Aunque la verdad era que no lo entendía, no lo entendía en absoluto—. ¿Sabes si mis padres han dicho algo?

—No, ¿por qué? —Jace seguía tocando la melodía y no parecía preocuparse mucho por mantener contacto visual durante la conversación—. ¿Ha pasado algo?

—No pasa nada —suspiró, guardándose una respuesta ácida. A lo mejor no era tan malo. Quedaba un pequeño resquicio de esperanza. Él no le fallaría—. ¿Qué te parece si salimos tú y yo a tomar algo?

—¿Salir? ¿Tú? —preguntó Jace extrañado, enarcando una ceja.

—Sí, ¿por qué no? —dijo Alec encogiéndose de hombros.

—Tentador, pero no —respondió levantándose del asiento—. No estoy de humor, la verdad. Dejémoslo para otro día, ¿vale?

—Claro —respondió Alec obligándose a sonreír. Casi le pareció escuchar el sonido de cristales rotos que hizo al romperse su última esperanza—. Otro día está bien. No tiene por qué ser hoy.

Se marchó sin despedirse, sintiendo en la boca el regusto amargo de la decepción. Otro día estaría bien, después de todo, ese día no era importante. Cerró la puerta de su habitación con un portazo seco que hizo tambalearse la pared de piedra maciza. No pasaba nada. Nunca pasaba nada.

«Y menos hoy».

Se tiró sobre la cama mirando al techo. Las altas vigas de madera, ligeramente combadas, parecían sonrisas burlonas.

—Ya no eres un niño —se reprendió en voz alta—. No deberían preocuparte estas chiquilladas. —Se giró y, al hacerlo, notó un objeto duro que se clavaba en sus costillas. Metió la mano y sacó su teléfono móvil. Sí, recordaba haberlo arrojado encima de la cama.

Alec tragó saliva y activó la pantalla. El número de teléfono todavía estaba allí. Sugerente como una invitación. Sin darse cuenta, se tocó los labios y cerró los ojos intentando recordar el gusto especiado de ese primer beso.

—Ya no soy un niño —se dijo de nuevo y pulsó el icono verde.

*

Apenas habían dado un par de señales que el teléfono de descolgó. Alec se quedó petrificado. ¿Y ahora qué?

— _Magnus Bane, el gran brujo de Brooklyn a su servicio_ —contestó la voz al otro lado. Alec sonrió al imaginarse al personaje, seguramente iba vestido de colores brillantes, con estampados imposibles y lleno de purpurina—. _¿Sí?_ —insistió la voz al otro lado—. _Oiga, mi tiempo es muy valioso para estas bromitas._

Debía hablar, sabía que tenía que contestar pero no podía hacerlo.

«¡Eres un idiota!», se reprendió.

— _Bien, si no piensa decir nada, voy a colgar. Adiós._

—¡No! —exclamó Alec y, en seguida se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Nadie contestó al otro lado. Seguramente, había sido demasiado tarde y había colgado.

 _—¿Alec?_ —le sorprendió la voz del brujo. Él tragó saliva y asintió en silencio— _. Alec, si eres tú tienes que hablarme. Esto es un teléfono._

—S-sí —logró decir entre balbuceos—. Soy Alec. Te llamaba porque... —«Una excusa, una excusa, ¡rápido!». Sus ojos se posaron en el sobre que reposaba encima del escritorio. «Eres un adulto, compórtate como tal». Se sentó en la cama y enderezó la espalda—. Señor Bane, me preguntaba si ya había pasado la factura por sus servicios a mis padres.

 _—¿La factura?_ —repitió la voz—. _No, no lo he hecho._

—Perfecto —asintió Alec, poniendo su mayor esfuerzo en parecer maduro—. Pásemela directamente a mí. Yo me ocuparé de pagarle a partir del mes que viene, si no tiene ningún inconveniente.

— _No, por supuesto, no hay ningún problema._ —La voz del brujo parecía burlona.

«Así es él», se dijo. «No puede tomarse nada en serio».

—Soy un adulto así que debería hacerme cargo de mis propios gastos —continuó—. ¿Podría concretarme, entonces, la cantidad de la que estamos hablando?

— _No me gusta hablar de negocios por teléfono_ —dijo Magnus—. _Política de empresa._

Alec sintió cómo su corazón se aceleraba y amenazaba con salírsele del tórax reabriendo la cicatriz. Se llevó una mano al pecho, intentando tranquilizarlo pero era difícil. Apenas podía concentrarse en escuchar lo que le decía el brujo, su pulso palpitaba en los oídos con la estruendosa cadencia de una locomotora.

—¿Vernos? —acertó a decir—. Sí, claro, cuando quiera podemos...

 _—¿Ahora le va bien?_ —preguntó el brujo.

—¿Ahora? —repitió Alec—. E-está bien.

_—¿Quieres que vaya?_

—¡No! —exclamó demasiado deprisa—. No —repitió más sosegado—, no es buena idea.

— _Entiendo... ¿Prefieres venir a mi casa?_

—N-no —murmuró, demasiado nervioso para poder pensar con claridad.

— _Entonces permíteme que te invite a cenar. ¿Has cenado ya?_

—No —reconoció con tristeza al recordar la cocina vacía. Por supuesto, era perfectamente capaz de ir a la cocina y prepararse algo para cenar. Pero no era tanto el ir a la cocina como que esta estuviera vacía. Probablemente, ni siquiera se darían cuenta de que no estaba allí—. Aún no he cenado. ¿Dónde quieres quedar?

*

Le llevó algo más de lo previsto localizar el local en cuestión. Era un restaurante de la zona alta. No tenía muy claro qué había venido a hacer,  exactamente. Vio entrar a una pareja de clientes, una mujer vestida con un vestido caro y abrigo de pieles, el hombre que iba a su lado también iba muy elegante en su traje gris.

Alec se miró el jersey de lana, de un color azul muy oscuro, casi negro, una de las costuras de abajo se había abierto y empezaba a deshilachar. Sus anchos pantalones tejanos estaban llenos de bolsillos, eran cómodos y le permitían esconder su estela pero desde luego no eran apropiados para cenar en un restaurante así. Quizá debía haberse puesto algo más adecuado pero... no se le había ocurrido y ahora se lamentaba por ello. Seguramente, no le dejarían entrar en el restaurante vestido así.

«¿Y ahora? ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?».

—No te quedes ahí quieto, ojos azules —dijo una voz conocida, sorprendiéndole por la espalda.

Alec se giró y, por momento, se olvidó de respirar. Allí estaba Magnus, con su sempiterna sonrisa burlona y sus ojos felinos. Recordó cómo le miraron esos ojos en la cama de la enfermería, justo antes de besarle. ¿Sabría él que era su primer beso?

«No, menuda tontería», se dijo.

En esa ocasión, el brujo había prescindido de los colores brillantes y las purpurinas y era toda una lección de comedimiento y buen gusto. Iba vestido con un abrigo levita de color borgoña, los puños de puntillas de su camisa blanca colgaban por las mangas y la melena oscura le caía sobre los hombros dibujando precisos rizos. Parecía sacado de otra época, como un príncipe de cuento.

Alec abrió la boca, y se obligó a cerrarla. Era realmente atractivo. Como leyéndole la mente, el brujo, le guiñó un ojo y le sujetó del brazo.

—Entremos —dijo Magnus, tirando de él.

«¿Qué hago aquí?», se preguntó por enésima vez. «¿Por qué yo?»

—¡O-oye! —protestó Alec, enrojeciendo violentamente—. No puedo entrar en su sitio así. N-no... no sabía que era un sitio tan elegante. No voy vestido para la ocasión.

—Vienes conmigo —dijo sin dejar de arrastrarle—. No necesitas nada más.

*

Alec parecía nervioso. Se movía inquieto en su silla, y fingía leer la carta aunque no dejaba de dirigirle miradas esquivas. Magnus esbozó una sonrisa discreta y le observó de reojo. Siempre parecía vestido para camuflarse con la pared y ponía todos sus esfuerzos en pasar desapercibido. En aquel momento, su melena oscura caía sobre su rostro protegiéndole del escrutinio al que le sometía.

«¡Qué desperdicio!», pensó con tristeza. Era demasiado guapo para esconderse de tal forma. Magnus se levantó de su silla, y se situó detrás de él. Alec le siguió con la mirada y se giró con brusquedad al ver que se colocaba a su espalda.

—¿Qué haces? —protestó llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

—Quédate quieto, solo será un momento —dijo el brujo. Y, con un gesto rápido, le sujetó el pelo en una coleta encima de su frente.

Alec frunció el ceño y se miró el pelo que colgaba cómicamente delante de él.

—¿A qué viene esto? —preguntó con un bufido.

—A nada —dijo Magnus, sentándose de nuevo—. Ahora puedo verte la cara.

Alec se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. Se llevó la mano y deshizo el recogido, dejando que su cabello ocultara de nuevo su rostro. Magnus arrugó la nariz con fastidio. El joven le miró desafiante, clavando en él sus ojos azules, se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y se peinó el pelo hacia atrás.

—¿Contento? —dijo con dureza.

—Mucho —contestó él, asintiendo con la cabeza—. ¿Ya sabes qué pedir? —preguntó.

—No —negó Alec, ojeando de nuevo el contenido de la carta—. Todo es... muy... caro —empezó a decir—. No sé ni por dónde empezar.

—He dicho que te invitaba.

—No soy un niño —recordó con voz dura—. Puedo pagar mi propia comida.

—Como quieras —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. No pretendía ofenderte.

Alec pidió algo sencillo. Magnus dedujo que había escogido el plato más barato de la carta. Él, en cambio, no se estuvo de nada y, pronto, la mesa estuvo cubierta de todo tipo de viandas, mientras el joven cazador contemplaba con tristeza su ensalada verde.

—¿Seguro que no quieres nada de esto? —le tentó el brujo.

—No —dijo Alec con un gañido lacónico—. Me gustan las cenas ligeras, gracias.

Magnus tuvo que reconocer su entrañable tozudez. Disfrutó de cada mordisco y saboreó cada bocado sin apartar, un solo instante, sus ojos del nephilim. Este, sin ninguna duda, se sabía observado, pero le ignoró y fingió centrarse en su ensalada.

—Señor Bane, tiene que pasarme la factura por sus servicios —le recordó el muchacho, sin mirarle a la cara.

—Ya volvemos con eso —suspiró el brujo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—No sé cuánto es, supongo que será bastante, pero si quiere... puedo pagarle a plazos y...

—Alec —le interrumpió—. Sabes que cuando hablaba de precio, no hablaba de dinero ¿verdad?

El joven tragó saliva y fijó la mirada en algún punto de la mesa. Por supuesto que sabía que no hablaban de dinero, pero se había abrazado a esa idea como a un salvavidas intentando dar coherencia a sus acciones.

—¿Quiere acostarse conmigo?

—¿Eso es una proposición? —bromeó Magnus, pero recapacitó al ver que se endurecían las facciones del muchacho—. Sí —admitió con suavidad—, me refería a eso. No solo a eso, en realidad. ¿Te molesta?

Alec se tomó unos segundos antes de contestar.

—No —dijo, negando con la cabeza—. Solo me sorprende. ¿Cómo sabías que yo...? —Le costó decirlo—. ¿... que yo era gay? —preguntó en un murmullo que casi no pudo escuchar—. Se supone que... nadie lo sabe. O nadie debería saberlo. Pero a veces me siento como si tuviera uno de esos carteles luminosos de los restaurantes de comida rápida encima de la cabeza. ¿Qué es lo que hago mal?

—¿Hacer mal? —repitió Magnus, preocupado.

—No quería decir eso —murmuró, bajando la cabeza—. Me refiero a que se supone que es un secreto pero...

—¿Cómo me di cuenta? —pensó en voz alta—. No lo sé. Me gustabas así que busqué las señales. Tu mirada... o tu ausencia de miradas —bromeó—. Me di cuenta de que evitabas mirarme directamente y que te ruborizabas, como ahora, cuando lo hacías. Y luego... —No, eso no lo dijo. Puede que ese sencillo gesto, esa mirada que no iba dirigida a él... Todas esas pequeñas cosas se lo confirmaron, pero no era ni el momento ni el lugar para sacar a relucir ese nombre.

—Te gustaba... —repitió el joven en voz baja, sin alzar la vista—. No... No lo entiendo. No soy especial. Ni siquiera soy guapo o... divertido. Tú... ¡tú eres Magnus Bane, el gran brujo de Brooklyn! —exclamó con una mueca histérica—. ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué perder el tiempo conmigo? Podrías conseguir a quién quisieras.

—En eso estoy ahora mismo —replicó Magnus con seriedad—, intentando conseguir a quién quiero.

Alec se ruborizó de nuevo y Magnus se llevó la mano a la boca para disimular la risa. El joven tenía la tez muy blanca lo que acentuaba hasta el extremo sus cambios de humor y ponía en evidencia la turbación que debía sentir en ese momento. A pesar de eso, alzó la vista y le miró a los ojos. Magnus contuvo el aliento al ver la fuerza que había en esos increíbles ojos azules. También vio algo más.

—Yo... —Alec quería decir algo, eso era obvio. Pero no parecía encontrar las palabras o si las encontraba no era capaz de pronunciarlas en voz alta—. Ya no soy un niño —dijo, aunque Magnus estaba seguro de que no era eso lo que quería decir.

O no solo eso.

—Este sitio es muy ruidoso —comentó mirando alrededor. La verdad era que apenas se oía más que un murmullo de voces amortiguadas por un cuarteto de cuerda que sonaba en el hilo musical. Alec pareció perplejo ante su comentario, y miró alrededor intentando encontrar a qué se refería—. Tomémonos el postre en un sitio más tranquilo, ¿quieres? —Magnus se levantó y tendió una mano a su joven acompañante. Alec alternó miradas entre su rostro y la mano que le ofrecía y, al final, se decidió a coger la mano. El brujo sonrió con una expresión triunfal y condensó un poco de poder en la mano que tenía libre dibujando una línea en el aire.

Por supuesto, crear un portal de la nada implicaba muchísima energía mágica, y usarlo para ir a su propia casa cuando podía coger un taxi era derrochar el potencial de una forma alarmante. Pero no le importaba. El trayecto en coche podía implicar quince preciosos minutos que su joven amigo podía utilizar para escabullirse.

Y no pensaba darle esa oportunidad.

*

Alec cruzó el portal sabiendo de antemano a dónde le llevaba. La ventana que se materializó en medio del restaurante dejaba entrever el espacioso loft que había conocido la noche de la fiesta, apenas reconocible, decorado ahora con un estilo minimalista en el que apenas había muebles. Sentía el estómago comprimido, apenas había podido probar su paupérrima ensalada, la cual, no había pagado porque Magnus le había hecho desaparecer del local sin darle tiempo a planteárselo.

«No te mientas», se reprendió. «Has podido negarte; si estás aquí es porque quieres».

Y sí, quería, tenía que reconocerlo. Pero también estaba asustado. Un tipo de terror diferente pero no ajeno a él. El miedo a hacerlo mal, a decepcionar, a ser demasiado poco, miedo a que en cualquier momento Magnus se diera cuenta de cómo era en realidad y le mandara de vuelta a su casa.

«¡No! Se supone que ya no eres un niño. Deja de pensar en qué dirán tus mayores. Ya no respondes ante ellos».

Magnus le dejó en medio del amplio salón y se dirigió a la parte destinada como cocina. Alec le siguió con pasos cautelosos y se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la barra que separaba el pequeño rincón de la nave central. Magnus colocó dos copas delante de él y llenó ambas de un contenido carmesí.

Apenas había acabado de retirar la botella que él ya había cogido su copa. Aspiró el fuerte olor del vino y lo hizo desaparecer en un par o dos de largos tragos ante la sorprendida mirada de su anfitrión. El amargo licor bajó por su garganta quemándolo todo. Era una sensación familiar, tenía un extraño parecido a lo que sentía cuando se dibujaba una runa: un calor abrasador que se extendía por todo su cuerpo.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó, dejando la copa.

—Eso deberías haberlo preguntado antes de tomártela así, ¿no crees? —contestó Magnus frunciendo el ceño—. Solo es vino, tranquilo. Estabas sediento, ¿eh? ¿Quieres otra? —Alec asintió y el brujo la llenó de nuevo. Hizo ademán de llevársela a la boca pero Magnus posó su mano sobre la suya, impidiéndoselo—. Antes... un brindis —dijo, alzando su copa. Juntó el cristal de ambos recipientes y se le acercó tanto que no podía ver otra cosa que no fuera su rostro. Sus ojos de gato le atrapaban como una tela de araña.

—¿Por qué? —musitó Alec.

—Por ti, por supuesto —susurró Magnus con un ronroneo quedo que le puso la piel de gallina—. Porque estás aquí.

El brujo se había acercado mucho y ahora podía notar su aliento cálido sobre la piel del cuello, justo en la línea que bajaba desde su oído. Cerró los ojos y se estremeció al sentir unos labios de terciopelo que acariciaban su piel. Un suave aroma a especias extrañas evocó los recuerdos de aquel primer beso reclamándole con urgencia una continuación. Giró el rostro y cazó la boca de Magnus con una avidez mortal.

Su gesto cogió desprevenido al brujo pero no por ello pareció molestarse. Le devolvió el beso con una delicadeza que apaciguaba el hambre irracional que despertaba en él.

—Relaja la mandíbula —le susurró contra sus labios—. Deja... —le sujetó la barbilla y le obligó a entreabrir la boca—. No hay prisa —susurró, de nuevo—. Los besos son como el vino; tienes que saborearlos.

La voz de Magnus era dulce, tenía una cadencia casi hipnótica que le arrullaba como una canción de cuna con promesas de sueños que podrían hacerse realidad. El nudo de su estómago se había ido desatando y un calor extraño se extendía por todo su cuerpo excitándolo y calmándolo al mismo tiempo, dándole paz y exigiéndole guerra.

Por el rabillo del ojo le pareció intuir el destello de unas chispas azuladas, pero apenas fue un instante y su subconsciente lo apartó al sitio donde las cosas no importaban. En ese momento, miles de cosas se amontonaban en ese lugar, su vida entera, todo lo que no fueran los labios que le besaban y las manos que le acariciaban.

Magnus sonrió y se apartó de él, sin dejar de mirarle. Se sentó de nuevo en uno de los taburetes y le observó a través de la copa de vino con una extraña expresión en la cara. Alec le miró y se miró las manos. Antes había alguien ocupando el hueco entre sus brazos y ahora no había nada, solo... nada.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Alec, molesto porque su voz parecía traslucir demasiado la desesperación que sentía—. ¿He hecho algo mal? —preguntó.

—No, no has hecho nada mal —dijo Magnus, pero en ese momento no le miraba a él. Sus ojos de gato reflejaban el brillo rojizo del vino que contemplaban.

—¿Entonces? ¿Ya está? —exclamó, mucho más molesto de lo que quería admitir.

Magnus suspiró, parecía cansado. Se tomó su tiempo antes de responder.

—Alexander Lightwood, me gustas mucho —dijo con suavidad—. Y créeme si te digo que ahora mismo lo que más me apetece en el mundo es tirarte en mi cama, despojarte de toda la ropa y hacer que grites mi nombre. —Alec palideció y, para su sorpresa, se encontró aferrándose al cuchillo que llevaba atado en la espalda, bajo la ropa. Cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo se había puesto en tensión, entrando en el estado de alerta que anticipaba a cualquier combate—. Pero no lo haré —dijo el brujo, sin ser consciente del efecto que habían tenido sus palabras en su invitado—. Creo que sé qué te sucede y entiendo que estés dolido y furioso. Ahora mismo estás muy vulnerable, hacerlo ahora mismo sería aprovecharme de ti.

—¿Vulnerable? ¿Aprovecharte de mí? ¡No soy un niño! —exclamó furioso el joven cazador—. ¡Ya no soy un niño! —insistió—. Sé cuidarme solo. Y créeme, no podrías aprovecharte de mí aunque quisieras —le desafió, con cierta vanidad, con la voz temblorosa de la rabia—. Si no quieres esto, no me confundas. No juegues conmigo y dime las cosas claras, pero no me eches las culpas a mí ni a lo que creas que me pasa. Soy un adulto —recordó con amargura—. Podré encajarlo.

—Ven —susurró Magnus tendiéndole la mano. Alec la miró pero no se acercó. El brujo suspiró, se levantó del asiento y le tendió de nuevo la mano—. Ven —insistió con suavidad.

Alec dudó pero después de todo, era lo que quería ¿no? No quería reconocerlo pero Magnus tenía razón, había salido de casa predispuesto a enfadarse con alguien y ese alguien no tenía la menor culpa de nada de lo que había pasado. No era justo. Él no se lo merecía. Aceptó la mano que el brujo le tendía y, al hacerlo, este dio un tirón y lo atrajo hacia así rodeándolo con sus brazos. La tensión que inundaba su cuerpo se retiró como una ola, dejando solo tierra húmeda tras de sí.

—Lo siento —murmuró Alec, apoyando cabeza en el pecho del brujo—. Soy un idiota.

—Solo un poco —susurró Magnus, besándole en la frente—. No vas a cambiar de opinión, ¿verdad? —Alec negó con la cabeza, en ese momento lo deseaba más que nunca—. Y no te enfadarás conmigo mañana, ni me echarás las culpas de esto, ¿verdad?

—Sabes que no lo haré —murmuró—. Como mucho me echaré las culpas a mí mismo.

—Eso tampoco me consuela —dijo Magnus—. Esto no es un combate, Alec, se supone que es divertido. Se supone que tenemos que pasarlo bien y no necesitas demostrarme nada.

—No tengo nada que demostrar —dijo, mirándose a los pies, protegiendo su rostro tras la cortina oscura de sus cabellos. Sabía que se había ruborizado. A esas alturas, solo le faltaba echar humo por las orejas.

—Dame las manos —dijo Magnus. Alec obedeció sin rechistar. El brujo le tomó de las muñecas y murmuró alguna cosa. Sus manos brillaron con un resplandor azulado. Alec se asustó en intentó apartarse pero Magnus apretó más fuerte.

—¡Eso es... es un hechizo! —balbuceó, pero no intentó soltarse en serio. Se quedó inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer.

—Ssssch —susurró con su voz musical—. Más que un hechizo es... una infusión de valeriana instantánea. No borrará tus problemas pero te importarán algo menos. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Yo... —¿Cómo se sentía? No notaba nada diferente. Seguía siendo él, Alec. Pero de alguna forma, todo había cambiado, como si le hubieran desatado un nudo que oprimía su pecho y que no sabía que tenía. Entonces, pudo respirar, como si llevara horas sin hacerlo—. Bien —dijo en un murmullo—. Aliviado. No durará, ¿verdad?

—Una hora, dos a lo sumo —dijo el brujo con una mueca—. No es la panacea y es mejor no abusar.

—¿Provoca adición? —bromeó Alec. Magnus se encogió de hombros con un gesto de inocencia. La sonrisa se le borró de golpe—. Entiendo... Entonces, tenemos una hora antes de que mis estúpidos problemas infantiles me importen de nuevo. ¿No es así?

—¿Sigues queriendo aunque ya no estés... enfadado con el mundo? —inquirió el brujo, enarcando una ceja.

Alec sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Más que nunca.

*

El viejo jersey de Alec quedó arrinconado en una esquina cuando instó a su amo a que se deshiciera de él en su camino hacia el dormitorio, empujado por los besos y las caricias de unas manos mucho más ansiosas de lo que podía permitirse demostrar. Desde que habían cruzado sus miradas, hace apenas quince días, esos ojos azules eran lo único que veía cada vez que cerraba los suyos.

La sombra de la equivocación se cernía sobre sus cabezas como un buitre a la espera de una oportunidad. No debía precipitarse, se había dicho, el joven podía ser fuerte y decidido pero era primerizo en esas lides y un mal encuentro podía significar un muro difícil de derribar. Debía de ser cauto, actuar con paciencia y darle tiempo a relajarse, aunque eso significara darle de vez en cuando un “chispazo de valeriana” porque se veía a leguas que no había tenido un buen día.

Aunque eso podía cambiar.

Dibujó con unos dedos expertos la línea de su espalda, y descendió por ella dispuesto a llegar hasta las profundidades del camino. Pero un muro se lo impidió.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó divertido.

Alec arrugó la nariz y se disculpó con una mueca. Unas correas recorrían su cuerpo, sujetando diferentes armas.

«¡Un auténtico arsenal!», contempló perplejo, anonadado por la capacidad que tenía el joven para disimular tantas objetos afilados. Quizá el motivo de los pantalones y los jerséis, fuera más práctico que otra cosa. Pero no, había visto como vestía su hermana y su parabatai, si no llevara esa ropa habría encontrado otra forma de disimularlas.  La forma abandonada con la que Alec se había deshecho del jersey, contrastó con el cuidado que utilizó para quitarse las armas, ante la atenta mirada de Magnus. Por extraño que fuera, parecía que Alec se sentía más desnudo al despojarse de sus armas que de su ropa. Un cuchillo largo en la espalda que seguramente tenía un nombre exótico y difícil de pronunciar, otro más corto en el antebrazo izquierdo con un pequeño resorte que lo impulsaba a la mano con un golpe de muñeca. Se subió los pantalones y dejó ver nuevas fundas en los gemelos. Una a una, fue depositando su instrumental de trabajo encima de la mesita de noche.

—¿Seguro que no queda nada? —bromeó Magnus, mordiéndole el labio con deseo. Metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón de su joven cazador. Al hacerlo, pudo notar cómo se incrementaba la presión que comprimía la tela—. Entonces... supongo que esto es por mí. ¡Au! —exclamó sorprendido, llevándose un dedo a la boca—. ¡Me he pinchado!

Alec empezó a reír y Magnus le contempló con la boca abierta, entre enfadado y maravillado. Brillaba, de verdad. Cuando sonreía así su sola presencia podía iluminar una habitación.

—Lo siento —dijo, entre risas y sacó la estela del pantalón—. No me has dado tiempo a avisarte.

—Si llego saber que con eso te arranco una risa —murmuró—, me hubiera pinchado todos los dedos.

Alec se sonrojó de nuevo. En realidad, no había dejado de estarlo en algún momento, pero el color bermellón de su piel resaltaba el azul de sus ojos y le daba un aspecto encantador. Magnus se tomó su tiempo y empezó a desabrocharse los botones de su camisa. Alec tenía la mirada empañada y no se perdía detalle.

—Estas... muy bien —murmuró. Magnus sonrió, le debía haber costado un mundo decir algo como aquello.

Magnus le clavó un dedo en el esternón y lo empujó hacia la cama, haciendo que se tumbara en ella. Trepó por su cuerpo con una agilidad felina y le besó en los labios. Alec era de constitución delgada, pero el ejercicio continuo le había convertido en el modelo perfecto para cualquier pintor. Las proporciones del hombre de Vitrubio encajaban a la perfección y sobre su cuerpo se podría dar una clase de anatomía porque cada uno de los seiscientos músculos marcaba su posición de forma sutil.

—Yo no tengo palabras para describir cómo estás tú —le dijo—, pero si vuelves a insinuar que no eres guapo, te golpearé con todas mis fuerzas. Y lo digo en serio —añadió, frunciendo el ceño.

Alec ahogó una carcajada. Magnus le besó mientras aún reía. Quería probar el sabor de sus risas. Jugó con su lengua y continuó con su barbilla. Dibujó la línea de su cuello con besos húmedos trazando el sendero que iniciaban las clavículas y seguían en el esternón. Hizo un desvío, antes de llegar, y se entretuvo jugando con sus pezones, arrancando gemidos quedos a su dueño, hasta que pequeñas perlas duras le indicaron que podía continuar.

*

Con exasperante lentitud, Magnus recorría su cuerpo con los labios, cubriéndole de húmedos besos que prometían, incitaban, sugerían... despertaban su carne y le volvían loco. Nunca había tenido constancia de que su cuerpo fuera tan largo. La cercanía de la cintura del pantalón parecía acortarse y distanciarse con cada caricia. El brujo jugaba con su cordura y su autocontrol y ni siquiera era consciente de ello. Tan placentera era la agonía que gimió sorprendido cuando notó cómo unos dedos expertos arrastraron la barrera de sus pantalones, y empezaron a jugar con su miembro, aumentando aún más, si era posible, la excitación que sentía.

Reprimió los gemidos mordiéndose los labios, aunque parecía que en cualquier momento iba a romper el pecho. Cuando notó una caricia húmeda, supo que Magnus estaba usando la lengua. Pronto, la humedad lo envolvió por completo y no hubo forma de detener los gemidos.

Dio un respingo, sorprendido, al notar cómo unos dedos resbaladizos encontraban el camino a su interior con inusitada facilidad.

—Tranquilo —ronroneó Magnus—. Cierra los ojos y relájate. Confía en mí, todo irá bien. No quiero hacerte daño.

—No me da miedo el dolor —dijo Alec, cerrando de nuevo los ojos, intentando centrarse en su respiración.

—Te creo, pero tengo intención de repetir esto a menudo —dijo con un tono burlón—, así que no pienso correr riesgos. Pero si te gusta el dolor... la próxima vez sacaré el látigo.

Alec ahogó una carcajada con un gemido gutural cuando un nuevo dedo se unió a sus compañeros. Era una sensación extraña. Antes, ni se le habría ocurrido pensar que algo así pudiera provocarle esa reacción. Temblaba, se estremecía y... quería más.

Magnus dejó lo que estaba haciendo y le besó de nuevo. Nada parecido a los besos cálidos que le calmaban el alma. No, estos otros besos no eran cálidos, quemaban. Ardían con pasión inflamando su propio deseo.

—Di mi nombre —le susurró, atrapando con los dientes su labio inferior—. Di mi nombre —pidió de nuevo, frotando la cadera contra su entrepierna, torturándole con promesas que no acababa de cumplir.

—Mag-nus —jadeó Alec—. Magnus —repitió sin vacilar—. ¿Quieres que lo grite? —preguntó, desafiante.

Magnus sonrió satisfecho.

—No es necesario molestar a los vecinos —bromeó, mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja—. Me doy por satisfecho.

—Yo no —murmuró Alec, con la voz entrecortada por la respiración.

Magnus se rio contra su pecho, mientras se aseguraba el camino hacia el interior de su cuerpo. Lo encontró sin dificultades. No sabía que era lo que había utilizado pero toda esa zona ya estaba lubricada.

«¿Aplicaciones eróticas de la magia demoníaca?», pensó Alec. No recordaba haber visto nada parecido en los libros de la biblioteca. Quizá no había buscado lo suficiente.

Una presencia extraña, dura y palpitante, irrumpió en su interior llenándole por completo. Primero con suavidad, para después, aumentar la cadencia de cada golpe, preparado para llegar más hondo. Alec se abrazó a Magnus, acortando la distancia entre sus cuerpos, notando cómo cada golpe de sus caderas le llevaba más cerca de un apogeo que se prometía glorioso. El brujo deslizó una mano entre sus cuerpos y rodeó con sus largos dedos el miembro dispuesto del joven cazador y, con una maestría digna de elogio, acopló sus movimientos al de sus caderas, permitiendo una sincronía única que no tardó en arrastrarle a un remolino de nuevas sensaciones que recorrían cada pequeña célula de su cuerpo haciéndola vibrar es un estallido de placer como no se había imaginado.

Cuando terminó se quedó exhausto. Buscó el aire que había contenido en sus pulmones y su corazón comenzó a latir de nuevo. Parecía como si por unos instantes el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

Magnus dio una última acometida antes de liberarse en su interior, abrazándole con fuerza. Se tomó su tiempo para empezar a separarse, cuando lo hizo, le apartó el pelo de la cara y le miró a los ojos. Alec se sintió incómodo pero no apartó la mirada, le hechizaban esos ojos de gato que variaban de color oscilando entre el amarillo y el verde, era como si pudieran ver más allá.

—Creo que he encontrado un tesoro —dijo con un susurro que le rozó la boca con unos labios suaves como el terciopelo. Un beso dulce, casi casto si lo comparaban con lo que acababan de hacer.

—N-no... no puedo pensar —dijo, sorprendido. Era cierto, no era capaz de encadenar un pensamiento coherente—. Nunca... Yo, nunca, antes... nunca... Ha sido...

Magnus se rio, parecía muy feliz y eso le hacía él absurdamente feliz a él. Se sentía... lleno. Como si sintiera demasiadas cosas a la vez.

—Voy a tomarme eso como un piropo —rio el brujo.

*

La luz de la luna se filtraba por los ventanales del techo llenándolo todo con su resplandor azulado. Magnus se apoyó en el codo, para contemplar al  durmiente que tenía al lado. Probablemente en parte a causa del hechizo para calmar sus nervios, y en parte, sobre todo, al ejercicio físico que acaban de realizar, el joven había cerrado los ojos y se había dormido. No habían pasado ni quince minutos de eso pero en todo ese tiempo, Magnus no había sido capaz de dejar de mirarle.

Recorrió, sin apenas rozarle, las cicatrices plateadas que dibujaban intricados dibujos en su piel, pensando en el significado de muchas de ellas. Luego localizó las otras cicatrices, las que no había hecho ninguna estela. Mordiscos, arañazos, el enorme surco blanquinoso que cruzaba su pecho... Frunció el ceño al recordar sus gritos aquella noche. Era tan joven... y ya estaba lleno de cicatrices.

Y no todas estaban sobre la piel.

Alec arrugó la nariz y abrió los ojos.

—¿Me he dormido? —preguntó, incorporándose de golpe.

—Solo unos minutos —dijo el brujo.

—Tengo que irme —dijo, levantándose. Empezó a buscar su ropa por la habitación y se la puso con cierta urgencia. Y con ropa, también se incluía el pequeño arsenal. Magnus contempló de reojo la facilidad con la que el joven se sujetaba todas las correas sin apenas mirar, con la confianza que da la rutina de quién lo ha hecho mil veces—. ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó mostrando un bote negro que había recogido del suelo.

—Un ungüento mágico —mintió divertido—. Una receta ancestral pasado por antiguos sacerdotes masai que...

—Te lo estás inventando —dijo Alec.

—Por supuesto —se rio—. Es lubricante. Lo compré en un sex-shop hace un par de días. Por si acaso —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Alec bufó y le arrojó el bote arrancándole nuevas carcajadas. Cuando se agachó para buscar las botas, el brujo le agarró de la cintura y le obligó a sentarse en la cama.

Magnus se abrazó a su espalda y Alec no hizo ningún gesto para apartarle.

—Dime que volverás —le dijo, besándole en la nuca.

—T-tengo que marcharme a casa. —Alec se levantó de golpe deshaciéndose del abrazo—. Lo siento.

«De nuevo la tensión» observó. Sabía que debería sentirse molesto pero no podía, entendía la confusión que había en ese momento en la cabeza de ese joven y hubiera sido injusto y poco apropiado exigirle más. «Todavía no. Todavía no es el momento».

—¿Puedo llamarte, al menos? —pidió. Alec no le miró pero asintió en silencio, moviendo la cabeza con energía—. Antes de que te vayas...

No continuó, su joven cazador ya había salido del dormitorio, pero Magnus sabía que no había ido muy lejos. Se tomó su tiempo en buscar sus zapatillas con forma de abeja, y se puso una bata de satén morado para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo. Cuando salió al espacioso salón, Alec seguía allí, petrificado.

Contemplaba su regalo.

Las banderillas colgaban de un extremo a otro de la pared. En el centro, una gigantesca tarta decorada con bengalas que chisporroteaban con un siseo despidiendo destellos fugaces.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido? —murmuró Alec.

—Me lo has gritado toda la noche —se explicó Magnus—. No hacías más que repetir que ya no eras un niño. Pero no necesitabas convencerme a mí, necesitabas convencerte a ti mismo porque hasta ayer lo eras. ¿No es así? Y de ahí la desesperación y tu carácter irritable, nadie se ha acordado, ¿verdad?

—Han pasado muchas cosas —dijo en un murmullo—. No es tan importante.

—Para mí sí lo es porque eres importante.

—Para ellos también lo soy, es solo que...

—Han pasado muchas cosas —dijo, acabando la frase por él.

Alec tragó saliva y asintió en silencio.

—Muchas gracias —musitó con voz estrangulada.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Alexander Lightwood.

 

FIN

 


End file.
